The Winter of Our Discontent
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Sequel to Through It All. Trouble is brewing and one slip up could cost Elphaba everything. Can Fiyero save her or will the battle of the century expose their deepest, darkest secrets? 2nd of new series! Fiyeraba, slight Gloq, mostly Khalinda lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Things are nutty around here. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**The Winter of Our Discontent**

_By_

_18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Weeks passed since the return of Sergeant Zetti and the village was now ready for the winter housing situation. As the winter drew close however the Gale Force soldiers worried about the upcoming Lurlinimas and the fact that they were away from their families.

"All right gents, you all have your messages for your loved ones?" Zetti asked as he strolled into the bunk house.

"They do and the Captain has said he'd take them with him when he left tomorrow morning," Lieutenant Ronin spoke up and handed him the stack of letters.

"Excellent boys. I know we all want to be home for the holiday but I'm not sure how that will work. Although I know that Mrs. Dillamond has promised to whip up one heck of a feast for the holiday and Private Roth has offered his services…"

"Sweet Oz! Not more of his cooking!" Someone shouted.

"Hey!" The Private was insulted.

"I know we've had a lot of his experiments but he is just doing the best he can," Zetti continued. The men laughed as they all well knew that Private Roth was the best cook among them. They teased him mostly because he tried to add a little color and a little flavor to their rations and usually it worked. Still they didn't like to be guinea pigs when it came to their food.

"Anyway, gents, tomorrow is a big day and the Captain hopes that the weather will hold long enough for he and the King to get back to the Emerald City. Have a good evening," Zetti smiled and then left the warmth of the bunk house to make his way over to the Dillamond's new residence.

"Come in Sergeant," Mrs. Dillamond smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. I was wondering if I could borrow Master Yero for a few moments?" Zetti wondered.

"Absolutely. I do believe he is in the living room with the other men," she said.

"Having a late night coffee klatch are they?" The Sergeant smirked.

"Trying out a new bottle of my husband's wine," she winked.

"I hope they have extra cheese. That last batch…" he trailed off chuckling. Mrs. Dillamond couldn't help but laugh either. The last batch had been a terrible failure and the men were shaving their tongues for days.

"I know," she smiled and walked with him to the living room.

"Ah there he is, our resident postman," the Captain smirked.

"Yes, I came to deliver the letters and borrow Master Yero if I could," Zetti said.

"But of course, I can't taste the wine anyway," Fiyero gave a slight smile.

"Things running smoothly for tomorrow?" Khalil asked.

"The men are ready but I worry about the weather. Lousy time of year for a trip sir," the Sergeant said.

"True but it will help our little group due to the fact that most travelers and bandits do not go out in the winter months. Not worth the effort. Besides, Miss Fae promises to enchant the horses so that we may make the trip quicker than usual," Khalil smiled.

"Good idea," Zetti smiled and then quickly took the opportunity to drag Fiyero outside.

"Any good reason we're out on the porch?" The Scarecrow asked.

"How confident are you in Miss Fae's magic skills?" He asked.

"Very. Why are you asking?" Fiyero was growing concerned.

"Because I need her to make sure the Captain and the King get to where they are going. I fear the weather is not our only problem," Zetti admitted.

"Oh? What have you heard?" Fiyero was now very concerned.

"Scuttlebutt among the scouts is that our not so friendly village to the North is planning something and they have yet to be able to figure out what it is. I haven't burdened the Captain as he needs to make that trip. It will be safer for the King as well to be in the Emerald City than out here," the Sergeant said.

"I can take to Fae and see what she can do but magic only works so much. You trust the men in the detail going back with them?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. They will give their lives to protect their charges but I worry that, that will not be enough," Zetti told him.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Shout outs to everybody for being awesome and patient *coughs*exoticpeachblossom not so much**coughs*. Anyhoo... Dirty joke warning ahead in the chapter that is probably ok unless your mind wanders like mine. lol Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I share his concerns if he is speaking the truth. Nothing would please those Wizard-loving bastards than to kill Brrr and the Captain," Elphaba said as Fiyero spoke to her later in the evening. They were lying in bed together despite the fact that Fiyero did not need to sleep.

"I would go with them but I need to stay here and help keep things running smoothly. Not only that, the villagers wouldn't think twice about burning me alive and I kind of like this body," Fiyero told her. The last part was a joke but she understood what he meant. It was more dangerous to have him leave than it was to have him stay.

"There is no magic cure-all and if I leave and the villagers big plan is to attack us here then, me leaving does not help. It only hurts," she heaved a sigh and tried to figure out what to do. Fiyero could see the wheels turning in her head.  
"I wish I could do more," he said.

"Yero, you've already done so much. I cannot stand the thought of you suffering any more at the hands of those that do not understand. It is why I keep myself hidden with this spell and why you must remain a Scarecrow until it is safe to change you back. I fully intend to change you back once the snow arrives. We'll be trapped up here and you can grow a beard to disguise yourself. However another problem arises should I leave and not be able to return until the snow melts," Elphaba shook her head.

"It is a shame you cannot fly," he smirked slightly.

"I miss it but it would be foolish to even try it. We've come too far," she said.

"Indeed we have," he nodded. Silence fell between them and Elphaba stared at the ceiling, thinking. Fiyero wanted to ask what was rolling around up there but he didn't want to break her concentration especially when he knew that he could not add to the conversation.

"I may have an idea," she said after what seemed an eternity in silence.

"Oh?" Fiyero asked, curious.

"It's not a terrific plan but I'll see if I can convince Mrs. Dillamond to help me. In the meantime, I shall travel with the Captain and the King. It is the best way to protect them," Elphaba told him.

"I want you to be safe Fae," Fiyero said.

"I will be the new spell I cast to hide my identity is working like a charm. I should be able to cast plenty of spells if need be. Besides with Brrr by my side he can help cover me if need be," she smiled slightly.

"I need you back here so that I can be the man I need to be for you. You have no idea how badly I want to really feel you under my fingertips," he admitted.

"And you have no idea how badly I need to feel you," she waggled her eyebrows and he chuckled before they snuggled in for the night.

The morning dawned bright, with not a cloud in the sky. The temperature was a balmy just above freezing and the wind was enough to make anyone's nose run as it cut across the cheeks it was making red. Elphaba was up and out of bed, quickly packing before running off to find Mrs. Dillamond at the bunk house, where she and Private Roth were making breakfast.

"Just think of it as a little extra wheat in their Wheaties," Elphaba said, after explaining everything to her.

"Are you serious?" The Goat asked.

"It's this or we take our chances with Brrr and the Captain never making it to the Emerald City," her friend pointed out.

"All right. How exactly do you intend to put it past Private Roth?" Mrs. Dillamond wanted to know.

"It's all right here in a spice jar, just make sure the whole thing gets into the pot," Elphaba handed her the jar and it was labeled "Secret Ingredient".

"Classy," the Goat smirked.

"If he asks what it was, just say it's an old family recipe combining the spices in your garden," the witch smiled.

"And when he finds out he can bench press Lieutenant Ronin and doesn't feel sleepy?" She asked.

"Tell him that he had too much tea," Elphaba chuckled.

"All righty then. Good luck dear," Mrs. Dillamond said.

"Same to you," the normally green skinned witch gave her a quick hug before running out to enchant the horses and join the team heading toward the Emerald City.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge shout out to Bookworm741. She reminded me to correct the summary and you will all note that it now says "mostly Khalinda" next to "Slightly Gloq". lol I certainly hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Fae, you are accompanying us on this trip, Sergeant Zetti informs me," Captain Khalil said as he mounted his steed.

"I am and Penny has agreed to come with me," Elphaba smiled as she enchanted her friend so she could match speed with the other enchanted horses.

"Miss Penny, you and your family have served us with distinction and bravery. I intend to see your brother gets the medal he so desperately deserved and I again offer my condolences," the Captain said.

"Thank you sir," she smiled slightly as Elphaba climbed on board.

"I believe you know the men in our detail, Corporal Stevens, Private Johnson, Corporal Emerson, Private Smith, and Sergeant Nowicki," Khalil introduced them all as part of protocol. Everyone needed to know each other if they were to act as a team and protect each other on the trip.

"I do. Gentlemen, it is good to see you. I know I probably do not need to tell you but I will anyway. The forest is a dangerous place, no matter what time of year, and you need to keep your wits about you," Elphaba gave a slight smile and the caravan was off.

The horses made quick work of the journey and soon they were at the river. Elphaba eased up on Penny as she surveyed the quick moving water in front of them.

"Can we get across without getting ourselves into trouble?" Brrr asked.

"Even with the increased speed of the horses, I fear the swollen river is not safe. We could try to go around but that would take longer than I would like. We need to get to Kiamo Ko before night fall," Elphaba shook her head.

"Any ideas?" Khalil wanted to know.

"I think magic is the only option," the witch admitted.

"You can create a bridge?" Sergeant Nowicki asked.

"Well not exactly," Elphaba smiled slightly and quickly began conjuring up a spell in a tongue that no one in the group recognized. In an instant a bolt shot forth from her wand and parted the waters in front of them.

"I can't hold it forever, go," she told them. Quickly the men crossed and she brought up the rear, the water sloshing back into place behind her.

"Great Oz himself," Corporal Stevens was amazed.

"That was exhausting," Elphaba admitted. It wasn't entirely true but she had to make them believe it was. This trip would take a toll on her as she struggled to keep her powers in check. Little by little she had been revealing her capabilities to everyone in the Village and she knew that one day it would come at a cost. What cost, she wasn't exactly sure but she had to make sure that it never actually came to that.

"I'm sure it was. It is good to have you on our side, Miss Fae," Khalil smiled and the group continued on. Unbeknownst to the group, two sets of eyes watched them as the rode away.

"She is a very powerful witch," the one man said.

"Yes but she leaves her Village to travel with the Captain and the Lion. They must be on a journey of great importance," the second man told him.

"Indeed. Probably to bring more weak minded Glinda-lovers to our forest," the first said as he lifted his gun from their hiding spot in the clump of trees near the riverbank.

"Save your bullets; you couldn't hit them at this distance. While the cat is away the mice will play. Let's go find the Mayor," his comrade said.

"Yes lets," the first muttered.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is mostly filler but there is a few important things. Next week Glinda is back! I know some of you have been anxiously awaiting her arrival *ASianSuccessor2012**cough*. ;) Enjoy!**

**A/N2: A shout out to ExoticPeachBlossom, just because. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The trip to Kiamo Ko was surprisingly uneventful and Elphaba wondered if her coming was necessary at all. However she was too far away to turn around and she knew that the last leg of the journey would be the most dangerous anyway.

"Miss Fae, I do think that we may need to fix this place up if we're using it as a stopping point all the time," Captain Khalil said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"An excellent idea as I would not mind a real bed to sleep upon," she smiled slightly.

"I know exactly how you feel," the Captain smirked.

"Although a dry floor works too. This last winter seems to have done more damage than I thought," she remarked as they carefully found their way inside as the sun began to disappear over the distant mountains.

"Indeed, although the wet spring did not help either," Corporal Stevens spoke up.

"No, you are right Corporal," Elphaba nodded.

"We can still put the horses in the grand dining room but only on the one end. It won't keep the bugs out but it will be better than spending the night outside," Private Johnson told them as he had gone ahead and scouted it out.

"Is there somewhere else we can put them? The winter wind is whipping up again and a mostly enclosed room would be better. Someone will have to light a fire and help keep them warm as well," Elphaba pointed out.

"Nothing worse than cold hindquarters," Penny spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Penny. All right men, scout it out whilst the ladies and I look for some decent sleeping quarters," Khalil had given his orders and the men quickly dismounted. Tying their horses up, they struck out on foot.

"This castle gives me the creeps," Penny said.

"I know what you mean," Elphaba gave her a knowing smile. Both knew that the green skinned witch's escape had been only due to the crumbling building but the memories and the fear never really left when she did.

"It is a shame as it once was a very nice place. I do believe your Yero would know more about it," Khalil said.

"He would however it was abandoned long before the Wicked Witch took it over," Elphaba said cautiously.

"Yes when the Vinkus and Oz weren't on such great terms. Although I have to say since Master Yero's "death", things have once again slipped into a state of disrepair. Glinda knows we need to patch up the relationship as well as the one with the Munchkins but I worry that with both kingdoms steeped in tradition they will not take Glinda leading Oz kindly," the Captain sighed.

"You care for Glinda very much," it was more of a statement than a question but the Captain knew what Elphaba was getting at.

"I do and I fully intend to let the world know it shortly," Khalil beamed.

"You have a good heart and you are a brave warrior. She would do well to have you by her side permanently," Elphaba smiled. She was happy for him and for Glinda but she worried if Boq would still be pining for the blonde and she worried he'd still be carrying his ax.

"I hope she sees it that way. We've been sneaking around for so long, I just hope our feelings are more than just the thrill of getting caught," the Captain admitted.

"Glinda falls hard, there is no in between so if she struck something up with you then she isn't joking around," the minute the words slipped out her mouth she feared that she'd given too much away.

"That is good to hear," Khalil smiled but said nothing more as the group returned to the horses, having found suitable lodging.

"Are we all set men?" The Captain asked.

"I believe so. The Privates offered to stay with the horses," Sergeant Nowicki nodded.

"Good, then the rest of you follow me down this way. Sleeping quarters aren't much but it'll be better once we get the fire going," Khalil said. Quickly the groups got to work making dinner and getting the bedding in place. Tomorrow would be a big day.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shout out to ExoticPeachBlossom. You're wonderful, just hope you know that. ASianSuccessor2012, We're getting there with the reunion. Next chapter I promise. :) I hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At dawn, the group arose and was quickly getting ready to head out when Corporal Stevens approached the Captain with some news.

"Sir, we best get a move on. Seems we aren't in the fall season anymore," Stevens said.

"Oh, trouble afoot Corporal?" Khalil asked.

"Dark clouds directly behind us and gaining sir. I should expect we'll be getting snowed in if we don't get a move on," Stevens replied.

"Well you heard him everybody, get on those horses and let's ride," Khalil told them.

"Good thing we have an extra hitch in our giddy up," Sergeant Nowicki spoke up.

"I agree. We'd freeze to death if we stay here," Elphaba said.

"Not a very pleasant prospect," Private Johnson shook his head at the thought.

"There are worse things," Elphaba commented. It was odd to hear her say it but everyone shrugged it off, knowing she meant well. After all, they were most definitely aware of what had happened on their last encounter with the villagers and knew all too well the brutality of man.

"What about breakfast?" Private Smith asked, breaking the awkward tension.

"Good thing Private Roth packed us some cookies for the road," Corporal Emerson smirked and quickly passed them out to everyone before mounting his ride. With all haste the group headed toward the City of Emeralds hoping that the snow would give them a reprieve.

"Zetti, get up!" A stern voice scolded the Sergeant and he slowly rolled over.

"What is going on?" He said groggily.

"The enemy is afoot and the snow is coming down," Fiyero told him.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hay bale," Zetti commented before quickly throwing his uniform on over his sleeping trousers.

"Slower than molasses in winter you are," Fiyero shook his head and the two quickly exited the barracks with Zetti struggling to hop into his boots.

"The enemy is afoot in this shit, pardon my Munchkin," Zetti said as the snow was blowing sideways and piling up in drifts.

"Fires outside the wall, say they are," Fiyero explained.

"They are freaking insane. Great Oz who was handing out brains on that day?" The Sergeant wanted to know.

"I don't know but my guess is that they were all missing something. They'll freeze to death and be buried before anyone needs to shoot anyone," Fiyero said as they reached the tower at the outside fence wall and climbed inside. The temporary reprieve from the wind was nice and Private Roth handed Zetti a winter coat.

"You been juicing your food son?" Zetti looked at the Private and realized that his clothes were tight and not tight as in he'd eaten too much food but tight as in there were too many muscles.

"I didn't do anything to the food honest. Mrs. Dillamond added some spice to the breakfast yesterday and again today but that's it," Roth replied.

"Uh huh. I smell witchcraft," Zetti smirked.

"Just be glad you didn't turn into a frog," Fiyero chuckled.

"I guess I won't be skipping breakfast anymore," Zetti chuckled as well. Quickly the two climbed the tower and peered out into the forest.

"There they are," Fiyero pointed but through the flying snow the visibility was low and Zetti could barely see anything. Catching a glimpse, he shook his head.

"I say let the bastards freeze. They're dumb enough to be out in it. No one could fire a shot in this mess and when it's all done, we'll be up to our eyeballs in snow," the Sergeant said.

"I just hope Fae made it to the Emerald City before this hit," Fiyero shuddered. Not because he could feel the wind whipping through him but because he worried his beloved would need to use her magic and expose herself to the soldiers who she really was.

"I'm sure they're fine. The storm is heading toward the City; we got it first. In the meantime, I want all the towers on red alert. If they come begging to be let in, come and find me. Meantime, leave them out there," with that Zetti turned on his heels and headed back down from their position.

"Can we just stand by like that?" Roth asked Fiyero.

"War is an ugly thing. They cannot be trusted and they chose to put themselves in danger. The best bet for the survival of everyone inside these walls is that those villagers stay on their side of the fence," the Scarecrow gave a tight smile and disappeared down the tower steps.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glinda and Elphie meet up this chapter but you can guess who she is more excited to see... lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The wind whipped and howled as the gate to the Emerald City creaked open. Upon seeing the Captain the guards knew better than to leave him outside in the cold.

"Does everybody have a place to stay in this weather?" The Captain asked one of his men at the wall.

"We did a quick sweep of the city and warm shelters are open," the Lieutenant replied.

"Good because people are going to need them. Get inside and try to keep warm," Khalil ordered.

"Yes, Sir," his subordinate nodded. Quickly the group wound their way through the city streets and got to the Palace gates where they were quickly let inside. The horses and their belongings were separated and heading for the safety of the stables. Elphaba was about to protest Penny being sent there when the Captain spoke up.

"Miss Penny stays with us." The men gave him a look but when Penny returned to her usual standing height they understood.

"Get inside sir. We'll take the rest from here," a Sergeant smiled.

"Thanks son. Mind those toes that you don't get frostbite," he pointed to the soldier's holey boots.

"Yes Sir," the Sergeant nodded and the group quickly made their way inside. There they were greeted by the elderly head of the servants, Master Tripplehorn.

"I've sent word to Lady Glinda that you have arrived. I have hot tea and cookies waiting in the large dining room," he smiled.

"Good to see you Tripplehorn. Thank you. A good cup of tea would warm me right up," Khalil smiled.

"Agreed," Elphaba nodded.

"Miss Fae, it is good to see you standing up this time," the elderly man smiled.

"I quite agree. Although in this weather I'm beginning to see the advantages of being a scarecrow," she chuckled.

"I can imagine. I'll get the girls to fix you up a nice room," Tripplehorn said.

"I appreciate that. May I share with Miss Penny?" Elphaba asked.

"But of course," the man winked before taking his leave of the group. They headed to the main dining room and quickly passed out the tea and cookies.

"I hope we get more than cookies today," Sergeant Nowicki joked.

"I'm sure you will. Gentlemen after finishing your cup of tea you are dismissed. Head home to your families and stay safe. I will send for you when we need your services again," Khalil smiled.

"Gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege. I wish you and your families nothing but peace and prosperity in the coming holiday and year," Brrr spoke up. He'd been in his own little world for most of the trip and had hardly said a word. There was a lot on his plate and the group understood.

"Thank you sirs," the five soldiers said at once.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a female voice said from the door.

"Lady Glinda!" Khalil smiled and immediately all the men stood up and at attention.

"At ease boys," the blonde smiled.

"I guess that's our cue," Corporal Stevens smirked and the five soldiers quickly left.

"Good men the lot of them," Khalil said.

"Indeed. I am very glad to see that they protected my friends on the journey here," Glinda's eyes met with Khalil's and Elphaba could tell that the usually prim and proper blonde was hungry for whatever Khalil had. She cleared her throat and asked,

"Your ladyship, I'm sure you can appreciate the toll the long journey has taken on us. May we as a group, speak to you in the morning?"

"Yes we shall commence our meeting tomorrow after you have had some rest but first, dinner! I will see all of you in an hour for a meal that the cook is preparing for our special guests," Glinda gave a wink to her old friend.

"Sounds very good Lady Glinda," Brrr smiled with a slight nod.

"It is good to have you back with us King Brrr," Glinda smiled.

"I wager that I am not the only one who is glad to be back," the Lion smirked and he walked toward the door, Penny and Elphaba following. As they exited the room, Boq was standing there. Not the man made of tin but the Munchkin in the flesh.

"Boq!" Elphaba exclaimed. She was glad to see him back to normal and glad to see he wasn't carrying his ax as she figured that the moment the door closed behind them Khalil and Glinda would be catching up.

"I'll show you to your rooms," he smiled.

"Thank you," Brrr smiled and the group quickly got underway.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some of you may have noticed the ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness has removed all of her stories. The story, she and I have been working on, _Who Comes Calling_,will be under new management in the near future per her request. She said that she wasn't sure if she would ever be coming back and had graciously allowed both myself and my new co-writer ExoticPeachBlossom to finish what we have started. I wish for everyone to send good thoughts to Chaotic as she deals with some things that only she can handle. I want everyone to know that she is a fantastic person and I wish only the best for her in this time of trouble. *hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The wind finally died down and the snow stopped coming as Fiyero exited the Dillamond's home. It was late and the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon. He'd heard no word from the gates and he wondered if the villagers had been that stupid.

"I was just on my way to see you," Sergeant Zetti called out as he approached the Scarecrow.

"Oh. Good news or bad?" Fiyero asked.

"Well the good news is, is that the enemy never once knocked on our gates. The bad news is, is that we should probably go out on a mission of mercy and see if any of the buggers are still alive," Zetti heaved a sigh.

"Could that not be what they are waiting for?" The former Winkie Prince wondered.

"You mean they went through all of that just to try and trap us with our panties down? Seems kind of a stupid way to do it," Zetti smirked.

"Yes but as you said, they weren't handing out brains to everyone that day. I have a feeling that the Mayor has more military experience than he lets on," Fiyero said as they entered the barracks.

"Ah I see the old snake in the grass trick. Well let's talk to the Lieutenant and see what he has to say," Zetti smiled as they approached Ronin.

"Whoa, someone has been eating their Wheaties," Fiyero smirked.

"I believe we have Miss Fae to blame on that one," Ronin shook his head. His muscles bulged, practically ripping his clothes.

"We're going to have lots of naked men running around the in snow shortly," Zetti chuckled.

"That explains why Mrs. Dillamond and some of the other ladies were rushing around with their needles and thread," Fiyero laughed.

"Anyways the business at hand gentlemen," Ronin changed the topic before continuing,

"The fires went out a while ago and I'm fairly certain that whomever was outside is long been frozen like a Popsicle."

"I concur but our fearless straw man says that he thinks the Mayor of our group of crazies might be smarter than we think," the Sergeant said.

"Well good thing I have an idea that might just work without anyone heading outside the gates," Ronin smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?" Fiyero was curious.

"Well I figure if we get as many men to the walls and towers shooting posts that one good volley of bullets will solve the problem of them lying in wait. They move then we know they didn't all die. Nothing happens and we wait until the April thaw to get rid of them," Ronin said.

"Brilliant. That's why he's the Lieutenant," Zetti smirked.

"Smart idea but we need to make sure everyone at the walls is heavily armed. Should someone or multiple someones try to come up out of the snow we'll be ready for them," Fiyero nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. Send out a warning to all the citizens while the men take their posts at the walls," Ronin turned to Zetti. He nodded and quickly left.

"I'll go with you to the main tower. Private Roth was keeping my trusty rifle safe for me over there. I think if I take a shot first with my enhanced vision we won't be just shooting into the dark, if you know what I mean," Fiyero said.

"Excellent call. I understand your concerns with this Mayor as you said; he did seem to be more trained than you just showing him some things," Ronin admitted.

"That's what I worry about. If all the walls encompassing our little encampment are manned there is no chance for sneak attack," the Scarecrow smiled.

"We all know that since none of his captured men ever made it to Lady Glinda that he'll want revenge," the Lieutenant said.

"Oh you can count on it," Fiyero nodded as they headed out to the tower.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dinner that was served was one of the best that anyone in the travelling party had eaten in a while. It wasn't that they didn't try hard to grow their own vegetables and slaughter their own meat, though admittedly everyone was getting sick of rabbit and deer, but it was hard to make excellent chef prepared food when the best things you had to work with were questionable techniques and half remembered recipes.

"Lady Glinda on our return trip we must take some of this wonderful beef," Brrr commented.

"Ah those cows are the pride of the Emerald City but I'm sure that you don't want to just talk about the food," she giggled.

"On the contrary I could go on about it for hours," the Lion smirked.

"I concur," Elphaba smiled.

"How are things back in the little settlement? Going all right I hope," Glinda was starting to worry what exactly her beloved Captain of the Guard had been eating.

"Things are fairly well. Although I imagine we'll find out once this weather passes how well we were really prepared," Brrr said.

"I agree. The men are happy to be out in the fresh air and they enjoy the little more lax situation. It is tense with our neighbor to the North but nothing that the walls and the men can't handle," Khalil spoke up.

"I miss it already," Elphaba said in a hushed tone. It was not overlooked and Glinda gave her a pat on hand. She wished she could comfort her friend more but she knew that she could not.

"As do I, Miss Fae but what we must do is finish what we have started," Brrr smiled slightly.

"As is only proper," she nodded.

"Quite," Khalil smiled before he stood from his seat and moved over toward the blonde. She looked at him confused as he ever so carefully removed something from his pocket. Elphaba could barely contain herself as she knew what was about to happen. On the other side of the table however, Boq did not look amused.

"I was going to wait until we were alone but all this talk of being homesick has made me eager to make it known to everyone what home means to me. Lady Glinda, I have but one wish that you make my home complete. I can't imagine my life without you," he got down on one knee.

"Glinda Upland would you marry me?"

"Oh Khalil…" Glinda paused obviously very surprised at what was transpiring. The awkwardness of her silence was quickly overridden as she pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

"Yes!" She beamed as they separated. He quickly scooped her out of her seat and pulled her in for a very tight hug. There would have been more but he was mindful of the room.

"Zetti will be very pleased that he won't be facing a firing squad," Brr chuckled as the Captain set the blonde down and shook the Lion's proffered hand.

"I believe he will," Khalil chuckled. Elphaba quickly enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Oh Lin. I'm so happy for you," she said.

"I can't believe it myself," the blonde was close to tears. Everyone was so happy and congratulating the happy couple that no one noticed Boq stalk out of the room.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The Council will absolutely flip out," Glinda chuckled as she admired the ring on her hand while lying in bed. It was a simple ring, something that she originally wouldn't have thought of for herself but the Captain had done well as the diamond in the center was ringed by pink stones of equal beauty. The band was silver and it shined like the jewels it held.

"Oh of that I have no doubt but while they're quibbling about unified fronts and how they should have been notified before the public announcement was made, we'll be selecting a date and getting a guest list together," Khalil smiled as he slipped into bed next to her. It felt right and he had desperately missed it while away protecting the little Village.

"I have missed you something terrible," the blonde said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Those notes that you kept sending me were pretty clear on the matter," Khalil smirked.

"Too forward for you?" Glinda blushed.

"Never sweetheart. They got me through until I could come home to you. I'm only glad that I had private quarters," he waggled his eyebrows as his arms snaked around her tiny frame and pulled her close.

"You're incorrigible," she playfully smacked his chest.

"I try," he laughed and pressed her a little tighter to himself.

"Well at least someone is standing at attention as they should," Glinda laughed.

"All day, every day for you," Khalil smirked again.

"You may need to see a doctor about that," the blonde laughed before he sealed his lips to hers. Things were about to get very interesting when a shot rang out across the palace grounds. The noise shot through the quiet snow covered buildings and disturbed many who had been sleeping. Immediately, Khalil pulled the blonde out of the bed and away from the nearby window.

"Are you all right?" He asked after they landed on the floor with him covering his fiancée.

"I'm fine. You?" Glinda was concerned that he'd hurt himself.

"I'm fine but whoever fired that shot will not be," Khalil quickly scurried to his discarded clothing and got dressed. Glinda grabbed her robe and the two quickly ventured out into the hallway where they were met by Sergeant Collins.

"What happened?" Khalil asked.

"I don't know sir. I rushed here to check on you. We're trying to pinpoint the location but with the snow, everything is echoing," Collins said. He had just gotten the words out of his mouth when another shot rang out.

"Great Oz," Khalil momentarily slipped from his focus then he said,

"Get Lady Glinda to her safe room. I'll get outside and round up the men. We need to find whoever it is that is shooting."

"Yes sir!" Collins quickly helped Glinda down the hall as the Captain ran toward the passageway that would take him to the troops. Once there he was met by an empty bunkhouse. Evidence the men had stumbled out into the snow with their weapons at the ready could be seen given the snow blown in by the door having been opened. Grabbing a spare coat and rifle, Khalil stepped out into the winter air.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Cengel saluted him as he approached a spot where the men had taken cover.

"What's going on?" Khalil asked.

"Two shots, we believe from the guest quarters. I've sent men around back and we're waiting for their signal to storm from the front," Cengel explained.

"Any signs of who was wounded?" The Captain asked.

"Not on this end sir," the Lieutenant said. Suddenly shouts from inside caused them to focus their attention to the building.

"We need a medic quick! Miss Fae has been shot!"

"Good Oz! Get Lady Glinda immediately!" Khalil ordered before charging headlong into the building. Once inside he rushed up the steps toward the men who were standing at the second floor.

"How bad is it?" He asked as he pushed his way through them. There he found Private Mullins trying to stop the bleeding from a stomach wound. Brrr was right there holding her hand in his paws. He was whispering something to her as she fought to say something in return.

"It's bad sir," Corporal Dixon said.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_I'm probably going to get shot for leaving it this way... *runs and hides*_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to thank those of you who sent me some creative reviews last week. I can only imagine I'll be getting more this week. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Glinda rushed to the guest rooms with Sergeant Collins. They didn't have all the details and she was incredibly nervous when they said that her best friend was injured.

"Clear a path!" Collins shouted as they came through the group of soldiers who were milling about.

"Her skin doesn't look so good," Corporal Dixon said.

"No, it doesn't but I can't stop the bleeding," Private Mullins told him.

"Elphie!" Glinda quickly fell to her knees next to her friend. It took her all of thirty seconds to realize that the spell hiding her friend's skin color was fading and so was the witch.

"Do something Lady Glinda. I do not want to have to tell Master Yero that she did not make it home," Brrr spoke, shaking her from her temporary state of shock.

"Come on, Elphie. Hang on," Glinda quickly worked what little magic she had in an effort to save her friend. The soldiers watched as the magic worked to close up the large wound in Elphaba's stomach. Promptly after finishing the spell Glinda collapsed, the strength of the spell was too much and she passed out.

"Glinda!" Khalil quickly scooped her into his arms and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive but she must be exhausted," he relayed to the nervous audience around her.

"Miss Fae is also alive, thanks to Lady Glinda. I think it best we get them both to the infirmary and get on the hunt of the shooter," Brrr said between clenched razor sharp teeth.

"You read my mind my friend," Khalil's tone mirrored that of the Lion's.

"We won't have to look far, Captain," Sergeant Collins said.

"Why is that?" Khalil asked.

"I've got a blood trail," Collins pointed to the floor.

"Follow it and proceed with extreme caution. We have no idea who we are dealing with," Khalil ordered.

"I've got a gouge here in the railing. The first bullet?" Lieutenant Cengel wondered.

"Our man isn't a very good shot," Khalil nodded as he picked himself off the floor with Glinda in his arms.

"Mullins, Dixon, get both of the ladies to the Infirmary. I'm sure Doctor Haluk will want a look at them. Guard them with your lives," the Captain continued.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted and quickly took the ladies away.

"I want this man's head on a platter," Brrr said as the troops split up to secure the building. No one would be leaving or entering the crime scene until they could figure out what happened.

"I can imagine as I am feeling the same way," Khalil told him.

"Sir, the blood trail disappears behind this door," Collins interrupted.

"That's Boq's room," Khalil's confusion was evident and the men were just as confused. The Munchkin worshipped the ground the blonde walked on, why would he shoot her best friend? Carefully, the Captain of the Guard opened the door and found Boq, holding a pistol in one hand and his axe in the other, sitting patiently on his bed. He was bleeding from what appeared to be a flesh wound. The first bullet had nicked him before burying itself into the railing of the second floor balcony where they had found Elphaba.

"What have you done?" Khalil asked him.

"What needed to be done. I will finish what I started," Boq stood and leveled his pistol at the Captain.

"Don't even think about it. The minute you fire a shot, my men will kill you," Khalil said with a cool confidence as Collins and the other men raised their rifles.

"Then I die a hero's death rather than rotting in Southstairs," Boq told them.

"Have you lost your mind man?" Brrr asked.

"Perhaps but then Glinda lost her mind the moment she said 'yes' to him and not me," Boq growled and cocked the pistol.

"Son, we can work through this. No one else needs to get hurt," Khalil tried to talk him down.

"Yes, they do," the Munchkin replied and he fired his weapon. Collins and the men standing next to him did not hesitate and fired back.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_I'll be running away now..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A shout out to WickedBrony. Thanks for the review. Here is the update you wanted. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The bullets shot through the room. One hit Boq in the shoulder, the next in the stomach, another in leg. The shot he fired at the Captain landed squarely in the military man's chest. He slumped to the ground and Collins quickly hit the floor in an attempt to stop the bleeding only he didn't find any blood. However Khalil had lost consciousness.

"Get Boq to the infirmary and never leave him alone," Collins ordered the men. Quickly they did as they were told and Brrr dropped down to the floor to help the Sergeant.

"He isn't bleeding," Collins said.

"He should be dead," the Lion remarked, not understanding what had happened. The Sergeant ripped open the Captain's shirt and found the answer to the questions they had been asking. The bullet was lodged in the medal he wore around his neck.

"His Saint Glinda medal," Collins chuckled.

"Good grief," Brrr couldn't help but laugh as well. The Sergeant gave his Captain a slap on the shoulder and he sat bolt upright heaving as he tried to breathe.

"That hurt I bet," Brrr commented.

"What happened?" Khalil asked.

"Long story, let's get you checked out by the doctor," Collins told him as he helped him to his feet. Looking down, Khalil realized what was wrong with his Saint Glinda medal and why his shirt was ripped open.

"Great Oz," he murmured.

"Cheated death again tonight my friend. Let us hope that Boq pulls through and we can figure out what caused him to flip his wig," the Lion said.  
"Yes and excellent plan. Call the men off and tell them to return to the barracks. We'll get to the bottom of this in the morning," Khalil told his subordinate.

"Yes, sir," Collins nodded and ran off to alert the others that the search had ended. The other two headed for the infirmary to see what the good doctor was up to.

Glinda awoke to the sounds of shouting. She just caught a glimpse of some Gale Force soldiers carrying in what looked like Boq, bleeding profusely, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. The words they were speaking weren't coming into focus and she turned her head to find Elphaba still unconscious. Suddenly the world spun and she quickly grabbed the trash can nearby and retched. One of the nurses rushed over and quickly took stock of her patient.

"Can you hear me?" She asked as the words finally cleared up. That healing spell had really taken it out of her. Of course perhaps it was also a combined spell to make sure that Elphaba's skin color didn't change back to its original color.

"Yes but the world is spinning," Glinda answered.

"Here have some of these," the nurse handed her a few pills and a glass of water. The blonde quickly chugged them down before lying back down.

"How is Elphie?" Glinda asked before realizing her slip.

"Miss Fae?" The nurse was confused.

"Sorry, old nickname," Glinda quickly admitted.

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine," the nurse smiled. Glinda nodded, immediately regretting it and laid back down. Just then Khalil and Brrr entered the infirmary and asked for the nurse's assistance.

"Oh my. Sit right down Captain. I'll need to take a look at that nasty bruise," she said.

"Captain? Khalil?" Glinda spoke up.

"Glinda…" he left his seat on the bed and went to her side.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" She wanted to know.

"No worse for wear. I'm afraid Boq is in bad shape," the Captain told her.

"That was Boq?" The blonde couldn't believe it.

"Yes, he shot Miss Fae and tried to kill me. Did Miss Fae say anything yet?" He wondered.

"No," Glinda admitted.

"I hope she can clear this up, otherwise I'll have no choice but to throw him in Southstairs upon the doctor releasing him," Khalil shook his head. Suddenly from Elphaba's bed, terrible moaning could be heard. Everyone looked at the woman in confusion as her body began to writhe uncontrollably. The nurses quickly tried to hold her steady as her eyes shot open and she screamed,

"Yero!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**P.S. Look for Who Comes Calling to resurface this weekend. ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness has graciously allowed myself and ExoticPeachBlossom to continue it in her stead. Please take the time to catch up on what was going on. ;) Thank you from all three of us. Your support means everything. :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After shouting her lover's name, the green witch collapsed back into unconsciousness. Glinda pushed aside her nausea and left her bed. Taking the seat next to the bed, she quickly tried to get her bearings as the world was spinning again. The nurses backed up as they watched the White Witch place a hand on her best friend's forehead.

"She's burning up," the confusion in her voice was evident. Quickly one of the nurses ran to get cold compresses and ordered the other nurses to get the emergency tub full of melted snow.

"We'll get her fever down. Do you think there is any possibility of infection?" The nurse asked Glinda.

"The bullet was removed but if Yero is in trouble, that is what is causing the fever," the blonde replied.

"Where is this Yero? Can he be brought here?" The nurse asked.

"He's a three day ride in good weather," Khalil responded.

"Oh dear," the nurse replied.

"Khalil can we get a message to the Village somehow?" Glinda wanted to know.

"Even if we could, we have no idea what we're sending the messenger into," the Captain said.

"Why does she have a fever? I'm sorry, I am confused how Yero's condition affects Miss Fae," Brrr spoke up. To this Glinda heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. It wasn't easy to talk about but it had to be done.

"Fae can feel and know when Yero is in danger. It is a unique bond that they share. They are truly soul mates and as such they can feel when each other are in trouble. Fae's powers amplify this and with the trauma she just suffered at the hands of someone she considered a friend, it may be too much to handle. I literally exhausted myself trying to save her. I only hope that my magic was enough to do so," Glinda explained. Khalil could feel her pain and suddenly wondered if he and she shared the same gift. He moved to her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear that he loved her and that they would figure this out.

"The other nurses will handle Miss Fae's troubles as best they can. In the meantime, I need to see that nasty bruise on your chest Captain," the nurse they'd been speaking to said.

"But of course," he reluctantly left Glinda's side and headed to the table where he'd been before.

Meanwhile the good Doctor Haluk was trying to work some different magic to get Boq to stay alive. He'd been able to remove the shoulder wound's bullet and the one from the stomach, both had been surprisingly simple which he could not for the life of him figure out. However the leg wound was causing him troubles. It was deeply imbedded in the kneecap and he was trying to do something incredibly difficult and delicate with tools that did not allow him to be delicate.

"How is the stomach wound?" Haluk asked his assistant, soon to be doctor himself, Karl.

"I'm stitching up the damage but he seems to be bleeding somewhere that I cannot find," Karl admitted.

"The bullet did not look fragmented," Haluk said.

"I know but it must have nicked something that is hiding," Karl told him.

"Can you switch with me? I cannot perform the delicacy needed with this surgery if he is still bleeding out," the doctor asked.

"I could possibly perform it Doctor," Karl suggested as they do si doed around the table and switched positions.

"See what you can do. This stomach wound will kill him but the spreading infection in his leg may too. I don't want to show you your first amputation on a man who just got back his flesh," Haluk gritted his teeth. Karl was more than competent and a terrific student but he lacked the experience that one could only get from real life experience. It wasn't his fault. The last trauma patient they'd received had a paper cut.

"Come on Boq. Stay with me," Haluk pleaded as he began to search for the bleeder. He moved the stomach aside slightly which Karl had excellently sewn up and looked at the other organs. Karl had been right. Wherever the blood was coming from…

"Ah ha, you son of a bitch," Haluk smirked. The pancreas. The sneaky little bugger had been nicked when the bullet exited Boq's stomach and had lodged in what they both had thought was the other wall of the stomach.

"Found it?" Karl asked.

"I've got it. How's the knee?" Haluk wanted to know.

"I can't get at the bullet without doing more damage. We can't leave it in there but I don't know what else to do," Karl admitted.

"Clean up and go shake Doctor Gottfried up," his superior ordered.

"Sir?" His assistant was confused.

"Tell him we need his magnifying machine or this boy is losing his leg," Haluk told him.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Karl rushed passed everyone in the infirmary without as much as a "Hello", they all looked at one another.

"That can't be good," Brrr commented.

"No, it cannot be," Khalil nodded. The bruise to his chest was in fact just that. No damage otherwise and Glinda was more than happy at that. She promised to get him a new Saint Glinda medal as soon as she could.

"I know we're all thinking it but I have to ask, what is the best Bird we have?" Khalil changed the subject. The snow outside had stopped blowing sideways but Elphaba's fever had yet to go down and the chance of getting to the village was even now more imperative.

"Well most, if not all, of my smaller birds have left for warmer pastures. It is a rite of passage to do like their ancestors did, so I do not compel them to stay. I may have some Eagles and a few Hawks about but even they like to leave when the weather gets dicey," Glinda said.

"Memo to me, discuss the creation of an air force when this is all over," Khalil told them.

"I may have a cardinal or two left. They enjoy the winter weather," the blonde commented.

"I need a big bird that can fly faster than that. If the little one gets stuck out in the cold, I would never forgive myself," Khalil shook his head.

"Then a Falcon would be more to our advantage," Glinda admitted.

"Still doesn't help if we don't have one at our disposal," Brrr spoke up.

"Get Sergeant Collins in here as quickly as you can," the Captain said to one of the nurses. She nodded and quickly ran out of the infirmary. He then left his seat on the exam table and walked over to Glinda, who the nurses had made lie back down. Her nausea was definitely better but her exhaustion was not. She was barely staying awake.

"Are you all right my love?" He asked. Before she had a chance to answer, Karl came running back through the infirmary with Doctor Gottfried. They carried some large contraption between them and hurried back into surgery.

"That was odd," Brrr commented.

"That was the magnifying machine that Doctor Gottfried invented," Khalil said.

"Oh poor Boq," tears began to flow down Glinda's face. The Captain tried to comfort her, figuring that the only reason that the doctors needed that was because something bad was happening.

"You called for me sir?" Collins asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"Yes. Do we have any Birds left in the service over the winter?" The Captain wanted to know.

"Two, sir. One is a Carrier Pigeon and the other is a Falcon. Can I ask why you're asking sir?" Collins' curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I need the Falcon to do some recon. Take me to him," Khalil said. Collins nodded and headed for the door. The Captain gave Glinda a swift kiss on the lips. He could feel how badly they both wanted more but it would have to do for the moment.

"What do you suggest we do for Miss Fae?" Brrr asked once the two Gale Force members were gone.

"I don't know. The fever could endanger her life but if cold compresses and melted snow aren't helping – short of sticking her in a snow bank – I just don't know," the blonde admitted. The Lion nodded and started to ponder the snow bank option when the doctors brought Boq out on a stretcher.

"I need a twenty-four hour watch on him. He's lost a lot of blood and suffered severe trauma," Haluk explained to the nurses. They quickly took over as the Doctor collapsed into a chair.

"How is he?" Glinda asked.

"He's in one piece for now but I worry that his knee will become infected. It was a delicate procedure to try to remove the bullet. We got it out but at what cost, I'm not sure," Haluk admitted. Glinda nodded silently hoping that Boq would be all right.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure about this?" The nurse asked as Brrr walked outside with Elphaba in his massive furry arms.

"If it is the only way to save Miss Fae then I am very sure about it. You have the blankets?" He asked.

"Yes Your Highness," she stiffened as a cold breeze blew by. It was by now almost dawn. They all hoped the sun brought some warmth with it as the temperatures had dropped well below freezing during the night.

"This looks like a good pile," Brrr commented.

"As good as you're going to find that is clean," the nurse admitted. The Lion nodded and unceremoniously dropped the witch into the snow pile. Within seconds the silence of the winter night was broken by the sounds of someone screaming. That someone was Elphaba. Brrr scooped her up when he saw her eyes open and the nurse quickly wrapped her in the aforementioned blanket before heading back inside.

Brrr quickly got her into a fresh bed and the nurses went to work, checking her vitals and seeing if the shock was enough to break the fever.

"You're still a little warm and your skin is still slightly off but I think you'll be on the mend quickly," the nurse smiled as Elphaba shivered in her now wet clothing. Brrr turned around and the nurses quickly stripped the wet clothing off and gave her a fresh infirmary dress.

"Whose bright idea was it to put me in a snow bank?" Elphaba asked through clattering teeth as the nurses tucked her back into the warm bed.

"That would be Lady Glinda. I just carried it out as she is rather incapacitated," Brrr spoke up. This immediately earned him a reprieve as her anger quickly turned to concern.

"Is she all right? Boq didn't…" she trailed off.

"Thankfully, no. She is exhausted from saving you my dear," the Lion explained.

"Miss Fae! It is good to see you awake," Captain Khalil smiled as he entered the infirmary.

"Captain, it is good to see you as well. Is Glinda all right?" She asked.

"Exhausted but she'll be fine. I'm more interested in finding out about what happened to you. Can you start at the beginning?" Khalil wanted to know. He could see her heave a sigh of relief and he wondered what exactly the two ladies were to one another.

"I had a fairly typical childhood…" he cut her off.

"Not that beginning," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um then you'll need to refresh my memory. What are we talking about?" She was playing hard to get and the Captain couldn't figure out why.

"If you're trying to protect Boq, you can't. He's going to end up in Southstairs," he said. This made Elphaba sober immediately.

"You can't do that to him. He didn't mean it," she told him.

"Didn't mean it? He shot you and almost killed you. Then he took a shot at me and my men. He almost killed me. If I hadn't been wearing my Saint Glinda medal, you'd be consoling Glinda right now and I'd be on the doctor's slab," he pulled the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"I never…" Elphaba trailed off.

"Now I know that both you and Glinda knew Boq from the old days but he slipped a cog somewhere. I need to know what happened," Khalil said.

"After everyone went to their rooms, I went to see Boq. I knew that he wasn't going to take you and Glinda getting engaged well and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself," she started.

"Why would he not take our engagement well?" the Captain asked.

"Boq has been in love with Glinda since the first days at Shiz. She never looked at him in that way. Instead she dated others while Boq was wrangled in by Nessarose, who loved him more than he would ever love her. I guess he figured he had to settle for Nessa because he would never get a shot at Glinda. However that relationship soured quickly as Nessa's love grew, whatever feelings Boq had for Nessa turned to hate…" she paused. Talking about her sister was hard enough but she just wasn't sure how many details she could give away without giving herself away.

"So he somehow became the Tin Man because of all of this," Khalil said.

"Yes. Ever since that time his feelings of hate grew. Not only because of the Witch who turned him into the Tin Man but also at the man who left Glinda for another. Glinda was crushed and that did not help Boq's anger. Now I don't know what has been happening since he was changed back but I can only imagine that your relationship was a final straw in breaking the camel's back as it were," Elphaba swallowed hard but when she was not interrupted she continued.

"Anyway, I found Boq cleaning his pistol, and I tried to talk to him. The more I talked, the madder he grew. His intention was in fact to kill himself but only after he'd killed you and Glinda. I got in his way. So as I tried to stop him out in the hallway, he shot me," she finished.

"Great Oz," Khalil swallowed.

"I fear putting him in Southstairs will only give him what he needs to kill himself. He needs help, not prison," Elphaba said.

"I fear there is no one in this kingdom that could help him. I will marry Glinda. We will have the life that both of us have dreamed of," Khalil told her.

"As you should. You should make lots of little babies and live happily ever after but unless Boq can be helped you need to send him far away from here. I fear that without help, he will seek to destroy whatever you two have built. I tried helping and I got shot for my troubles," she shook her head.

"Things I shall take under advisement. Now what about Master Yero? You were shouting his name whilst in the throes of the fever," the Captain said. She went pale and swallowed hard again.

"Glinda explained the bond that you and he share. What has happened to him?" Khalil asked.

"I fear that it is already too late. I will not be able to save him," tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The Captain wanted to know.

"I had a vision. Yero was in a pile on the floor and there was blood everywhere. I called out to him but he never responded. I fear he will die," she told him.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"He is made of straw. Where is all the blood coming from?" Khalil asked.

"I don't know but despite the fact that he is made of straw he is still able to be killed. Should someone start a fire or scattered his limbs to the winds, he will die. I need to leave here," Elphaba said.

"You can't. It's the middle of winter out there and even if you could get back to your Yero, you would be on your own. I cannot in good conscience send you out there in your condition. Besides I have sent a brave Bird in your place. He promises to do some reconnaissance and be back here as quickly as he can," the Captain explained.

"Miss Fae does not do well with being idle," Brrr spoke up.

"Understandable. I know if it were my Glinda, I would be on the first horse out of here but the weather and your heath are more important at this point until we have all the facts," Khalil said.

"My health means nothing if Yero is gone. Without him, I cease to exist," Elphaba told them. The Captain was about to say something else when he heard a moan that was very familiar to him.

"Glinda?" He turned from the group and quickly moved to her side.

"Glinda my love, open your eyes," he said gently. Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened and there was a slight smile on her face.

"Khalil," she cupped his cheek in her tiny little hand.

"Are you feeling all right?" He wanted to know.

"I'm really tired," she admitted.

"Well then we need to move you somewhere so you can get better sleep," he smiled.

"How long has she been tired?" Elphaba suddenly asked.

"Since she healed you, which by now has been at least six hours, why?" Brrr was wondering where she was going with this.

"That can't be right," Elphaba tried to get out of bed and head to her friend but she found that she didn't exactly have her legs under her yet either.

"You're not exactly better, you're still running a little fever," Brrr admitted as he caught the wobbly legged witch.

"If Glinda healed me then I shouldn't have a fever," she pointed out.

"You think she missed something?" Khalil asked.

"I don't think she missed something per se, I think that her magic wasn't powerful enough. You see some people are capable of great things but only when their emotions are running high. Glinda's powers do not magnify as my own do. Hers stay at an even keel, which most of the time is good. When I had not yet learned how to control my gifts, things were ugly. The problem is when she casts a spell, her emotions can actually detract from the spells power, causing some of it to rebound," Elphaba explained.

"Rebound?" Brrr was confused.

"Yes. It means that some of the magic headed back toward Glinda. If I can reverse the effects, then both of us should be back to normal," the witch said.

"Are you strong enough to do it?" Khalil asked.

"We're about to find out," Elphaba admitted before she began to chant words that neither the man nor the Lion understood. She was mindful of her situation and that without the spell hiding her skin color, things would get dicey. However if she did not try to heal Glinda then the problem would not matter as both of them would continue to go downhill. Suddenly Glinda sat up and then she fell back down onto the bed.

"Wha' 'appened?" She asked, blinking furiously. Elphaba collapsed back into Brrr's massive arms but she smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?" Khalil wanted to know.

"Surprisingly refreshed, like I'd slept for the past sixteen hours," the blonde was confused.

"Good then I need you to help me," Elphaba was breathing heavily, the toll the spell took was more than she'd anticipated. Quickly Glinda got out of bed and cast a healing spell once again before Elphaba's skin color started to fade much more. The witch felt a surge go through her body and in an instant she was standing on her own two feet.

"Wow. I guess that's what they mean when they say "a kick in the pants"," Elphaba chuckled.

"You both look much better," Khalil smiled.

"Well good because there is work to be done. We need to see what is going on in the Village. Hopefully our Bird friend doesn't get himself into trouble. Glin, you wouldn't happen to have that old crystal ball around would you?" Her friend asked.

"I think I might but I never knew how to use it so I'm not sure if I kept it," the blonde admitted.

"Let's go find out then," Elphaba said.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A shout out to ExoticPeachBlossom for being so awesome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The little group made its way to Glinda's room and started to look for the crystal ball. The blonde was thankful that both she and Khalil had not had their clothes lying around as it would have been a source of embarrassment.

"Where do you keep your magical items from school?" Elphaba asked.

"Well some of them got misplaced during the hunt for the Witch and during the Wizard getting deposed," Glinda admitted.

"Ah I see," Elphaba nodded. It hurt that her friend referred to her as such but she knew that Khalil still did not know her secret and Glinda was playing it close to the vest.

"I know that that was a stressful time for you my love but please try to remember," Khalil smiled.

"Well the last I saw of it and my favorite wand was when…" she paused. Everyone looked at her and she blushed.

"Check under the bed," she said. Elphaba got down on the floor and lifted the blankets from the bed frame.

"I should have known," her friend chuckled, as she pulled a box out from underneath the furniture and dusted it off.

"Why?" Brrr asked.

"That's where I always kept my magic stuff when we were at school," Glinda smiled.

"Didn't you have to take it to class every day?" Khalil asked.

"Well… I…" Glinda wasn't sure how to proceed considering the fact that the truth would be painful. The fact was she never learned how to use it because only those under Morrible learned how. They had not come to that point in their learning when Elphaba defied the Wizard.

"Crystal balls are reserved for those that were not under the tutelage of Madame Morrible. Morrible would have taught Glinda eventually but I imagine the Witch kept them a tad busy," Elphaba explained.

"Oh," Khalil said. He seemed to buy it and it was a good cover for Elphaba. After all, if she gave anymore of herself away, he could figure it out. How many people her and Glinda's age had taught under the Wizard's second in command? The list was incredibly small and most of her students faded into the background upon the discovery of what the Wizard Vizier was up to in her spare time. That and none of them were ever as powerful as Elphaba. Some were not even more powerful than Glinda but they were the best of the crop that year.

"Anyways, shall we get this baby fired up?" Elphaba asked.

"Absolutely," Glinda smiled and grabbed the nightstand and moved it out to the middle of the floor so that her friend could place the orb down onto something solid. Once that was done, Elphaba began to chant the spells she needed.

"Show me the Village where my Yero resides," she instructed after chanting the spell. The ball became clouded and then as the cloudiness cleared an image emerged.

"Why is it showing me a bird and Kiamo Ko?" Elphaba was confused.

"That makes no sense," Glinda looked at her, just as confused.

"Maybe I mixed some of the spell up," the witch shook her head and chanted a different spell but the results she got were the same. Picking the crystal ball up in her hands, Elphaba stared into it. That was mistake as it showed her back her reflection. Her _real_ reflection, not the one she currently wore for the benefit of others. She immediately put it down. One of the stipulations for using the crystal ball was that one was not under a spell oneself. She had forgotten that.

"I must be blocked or something. Here Lin, you take it and I'll give you the spell to use," Elphaba smiled. Glinda nodded and set the ball down onto the stand on the nightstand and chanted the spell after Elphaba. This time the spell worked and the ball showed the Village. All appeared calm on the outside but Elphaba wasn't buying it. Glinda knew she wouldn't and quickly asked the ball to see Yero. With a quick whoosh the ball showed them what they were looking for.

"He's in pieces on the floor again," Glinda said.

"You may have to use glue the next time you put him back together," Khalil joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Who is that, that is sweeping up the pieces?" Elphaba asked, ignoring the Captain.

"I don't recognize him," Brrr admitted.

"That's not one of my men," Khalil spoke up.

"We have to get over there now," Elphaba said.

"How? We would need an army and at least three days, given all the snow piled up," the Captain explained.

"Then we go the only way I know how, we fly," Elphaba told them.

To Be Continued…


End file.
